


Despair

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Smut, Yuu's Tombur Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were going to have a date.A real date and not your usual pizza and video game get-togethers.Tommy wasn't nervous at all.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SponsoredByLays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/gifts).



> Sorry for taking so long with the request, school is a bitch.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! This is my longest work

They were going to have a date.

A real date and not their usual pizza and video game get-togethers.

Tommy wasn't nervous at all.

For that reason his heart almost stopped when Wilbur invited him to an aquarium park that had recently opened in London.

For that same reason, he had spent twenty minutes deciding what to wear, opting for a red sweater and shirt. Nothing fancy enough to make his parents suspicious.

And for that same reason his foot moved restlessly against the floor of the train that would take him to London, while Tommy looked at his watch every few seconds

Perfectly calm.

The train stopped, and the passengers began to get off. When Tommy was about to text Wilbur, he saw him standing on the platform. He was wearing a long coat and his glasses. He smiled at Tommy, who walked quickly toward him. As soon as Tommy was in front of Wilbur, the man kissed him on the forehead.

"What is wrong with you?". Although he tried to sound angry, he couldn't hide his embarrassment. He could feel her cheeks heating up

"I don't know what you mean" Wilbur's smile only widened as he started to walk.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, why?" Tommy matched Wilbur's stride, scowling at him.

"What is that, Tommy?" Wilbur was clearly making fun of him

"About the kisses on the forehead" saying it out loud was embarrassing. Tommy looked away from Wilbur, though he could see his shit-eating smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I can kiss my boyfriend without looking suspicious." Wilbur was closer now, his breath brushing her neck. "And because you are ashamed"

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just not used to it"

"Sure"

As they left the station, Wilbur indicated that they had to catch a bus to get to the aquarium. It didn't take long to arrive, the couple got in and sat down. The trip should not take more than fifteen minutes.

"Why did you come to pick me up anyway?" asked Tommy "Usually you never do"

"It's a date, it's supposed to be romantic" Now it was Wilbur's turn to sound embarrassed.

"You haven't even brought me flowers, I'm so disappointed" Tommy joked "You're a shitty gentleman"

"If you're going to be a brat all day I bought a bouquet"

"Don't you dare"

They made it to the aquarium in no time. Tommy had never been to one before, it was much larger than he imagined. There were big water fish with fish that Tommy hadn't even heard of. The boy looked fascinated from side to side, not knowing where to start looking.

"Glad to see you like it" Wilbur laughed

"Shut up"

"Why? It's nice to see you so excited" Tommy was about to protest again, but the insult died in his throat when he saw Wilbur's sincere smile.

"They have a pool of stingrays, do you want to see them?"

Tommy nodded and they headed into an adjoining room. It was dimly lit with blue lights, and almost entirely occupied by a pool where stingrays were swimming happily. An employee informed them that they could touch them. They were unexpectedly soft.

They continued their tour, with Tommy trying to pronounce the scientific name of the fish and Wilbur laughing. It turned out that the older one knew some facts about fish. A new animal was also added to Wilbur's list of irrational hatreds.

"Octopuses have a very strange shape, Tommy"

When they got to the gift shop, Wilbur insisted that they buy some seahorse keychains.

"Come on, they are pretty"

"And ridiculously expensive for some keychains"

"You have more money than any other teenager I know"

"How many teenagers do you know exactly?"

"Tommy"

"Fineeee" he said, holding out the e, feigning annoyance. He secretly liked the idea of having matching keychains.

As they exited, Tommy held up his key ring. He probably shouldn't be excited about this. It was silly, but he couldn't help it.

There was an ice cream parlor near the aquarium. Wilbur bought an ice cream for Tommy and a coffee for him. He insisted on paying despite the boy's protests.

"I thought you said I was the wealthiest teenager you knew"

"And you are, but that doesn't mean you have to pay."

"Because this is a date?"

"Exactly, and because I'm still older than you"

"You may not be a shitty gentleman"

They continued walking, their hands brushing from time to time, taking advantage of the fact that it was dark and no one would see them. Tommy thought they were heading to Wilbur's house. The older one had a surprise in store for him.

"You brought me to the fucking London Eye"

"You like?" it should be forbidden to sound like that. So gentle, so genuine, so soft

"I'm going to have to subtract points from you, this is so cliché" a soft pink covered his cheeks, Wilbur just smiled

"The criteria are absurd"

The line was long. Tommy was moving his foot nervously, Wilbur took his hand and didn't seem to want to let go of it. Not that Tommy would have let him if he tried.

His turn was long in coming, but it was worth it. They had the transparent cockpit to themselves. As the booths wheel progressed, more parts of the city were revealed, it was impressive. Upon reaching the top, Tommy didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm.

"The view is incredible" Tommy was practically glued to the glass, Wilbur was at the other end of the booth.

"It is"

"You're not even looking" Tommy snorted. As he was about to turn to face Wilbur, he realized that the man was next to him. His gaze set squarely on Tommy

"I'm watching" Wilbur approached him. Tommy thought she was going to kiss him, but the older man's lips drifted to his forehead.

Tommy hadn't been this red in his life, how was he supposed to react to that?

"There'll be more when we get home" is all Wilbur said, while Tommy just nodded.

They walked to Wilbur's apartment holding hands. Tommy was about to make a joke about how cliché it was, but he didn't want to let go of Wilbur's hand for nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

When Wilbur quietly closes the door and kisses him, Tommy melts. It is a chaste kiss, which makes him feel warm and causes butterflies in his stomach.

They get to the bedroom and Wilbur sits Tommy on his lap. They continue to kiss, but now Wilbur nibbles his lips from time to time. His hands squeeze Tommy's hips, preventing him from moving.

They part, foreheads together. "Put your arms up," Wilbur whispers.

Tommy obeys and Wilbur takes off his sweater. Attacking the teenager's neck, Tommy gasps as Wilbur bites down, leaving marks on the pale skin. Wilbur was careful, they could be easily hidden.

Tommy runs his hands into Wilbur's hair, pulling occasionally. The hands on his hips keep him from moving, the aching erection pressing against his pants.

"Wilbur" is just a whisper, but it's enough to get the man's attention, who pats Tommy's erection on his pants.

"Your neck is so sensitive" Wilbur sounds mesmerized as he pulls down Tommy's pants. The boy's boxers have a pre-cum stain. Wilbur grabs Tommy's cock on the cloth, Tommy groans loudly "So needy"

"Stop kidding me" the man pulls down Tommy's boxers. Wrapping her hand around the pink cock "I don't want to be the only one naked"

Wilbur lets go of Tommy to begin undressing. Tommy's breath catches, he's still not used to seeing Wilbur naked. He gazes at his slightly tanned skin, skillful hands, and the happy path that leads to his cock. Wilbur seems to notice her reverie. He smiles again and kisses him, laying him down on the bed.

He reaches out to grab the lube from the nightstand. Spread the liquid on his fingers and insert one inside Tommy. It doesn't take Wilbur long to find his prostate, pressing on the bundle of nerves from time to time, taunting Tommy as he stretches it.

Wilbur's fingers feel very different from his. Tommy doesn't know if it's because they are longer or because it's about Wilbur. When he already has three fingers inside, Tommy tells him that he is ready. If he continued, Tommy could come.

Wilbur smears lubricant on his cock just in case, he doesn't want to hurt Tommy. It moves slowly at first, but it doesn't take long for the teenager to ask for more.

"I'm not going to break"

Wilbur seemed to take his words literally, replacing his slow pace with a faster one. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin colliding and their rapid breathing. Wilbur bit his collarbone and it was all too much.

"I'm going to come" Tommy's vision was blurring.

"Me too" Wilbur's voice sounded husky, his thrusts starting to turn erratic. Finally they both came.

Wilbur got out of Tommy slowly and threw the condom away. He flopped onto the bed next to Tommy, who snuggled against him. Wilbur hugged him and started playing with his hair. Tommy had his head against his chest and he could hear his heartbeat.

"I had a good time today"

"I am glad to hear that"

"I love you"

"I love you too Tommy" Wilbur pressed another kiss to his forehead as they both got ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the work, but can we all talk about the love or host? My soul has fucking left my body
> 
> The tittle is from Despair by leo, is there any song that reminds you of Tombur?


End file.
